observations
by SpiritFeather19524
Summary: observations on the avengers
_**I don't own the Marvel universe. This popped into my head when watching the avengers on what would people from the other marvel movies take of them, how they all would react to each other. It's just a random though in regards to the avengers on my thoughts and takes on everyone.**_

Storm and Natasha looked at them, the two boys, no men that, to them and they were sure their friends, stood out amongst the best of men, be they mutant, a science experiment, a regular man or even a god. Everyone looked up to them and to Scott as well but Logan and Steve were different. No one was sure what it was that linked Steve and Logan together, first glace they were opposites, but as you looked deeper you could see more to them both. They were loyal to a fault, they didn't have it in them to turn a friend away (Logan would complain and sulk but he was always there when you needed him always, no questions asked. Steve would be there beside you the moment you asked for help), neither expects anyone to help them and are surprised when they do, they are honest when it counts, they believe in good though the belief is shown in different ways and always they fight for what is right. Storm and Natasha thought themselves lucky to have them, to know them, not knowing those very men themselves thought it of them.

Scott, once he and Logan sorted themselves out, it took a while but they did it, Scott was included in the leadership bond with Steve, Logan and Reed and sure Storm, Susan and Jean were leaders to, something about these men caused them to bond together, when Logan wasn't messing with Scott.

Bruce hates to be noticed, he tried to avoid it to the best of his ability, though he did argue when anything science was related, and not that anyone would tell him, Tony and Reed would draw him into arguments just to get him to open up, and when Peter came into the group he quickly realised what they were doing and even more subtly, do the same.

The Hulk, everyone noticed, only went after those who he thought to be a threat to Bruce or once of the girls, even to the point where he's gone after some of the guys when they have been thrown into the one of the girls, or accidently hit one of them and Steve has had to step in and stop him, the only voice, other than Bruce's, that he will listen to.

Thor doesn't care if he is noticed or not, he does things his way, except on the battlefield where he listens to Steve, and very, very, very rarely Logan, Scott, Reed, Storm, Jean, Susan and Charles. He is full of insight, at random times, to their characters, getting a firm read on everyone and will usually know what they are about to do, say, before they know themselves, which makes him great in a fight, but sometimes scary when in argument amongst themselves.

Clint disappears into a crowd so easily it was like he wasn't there to start with and not even Laura and Natasha could predict when he was going to disappear on them all and reappear though, surprisingly Tony did, and so did Wade, to everyone's annoyance. Clint teaches all of them his tricks, not all of them of course but the ones he thinks will be best suited to the individual he's teaching at the time, and soon afterwards all of them are trading tricks, thought Clint, Natasha, Wade and Steve have a lot to do with the fighting side of it all.

Tony made his self-noticed by everyone, some thought it was arrogance that made him do that but those close to him knew differently. Tony had this sixth sense to almost know when Steve, Scott, Rogue, Jean, Pepper and Storm were uncomfortable with everyone so he would turn the attention on himself, or when Clint needed to disappear, when Bruce or Charles wanted to stay in the shadows, when Reed need a break, or any of them couldn't deal with what was happening Tony could be counted on to be there, taking the attention off them or making them laugh or sigh or rolled their eyes at him, always with a smile on their faces. It took them a while to understand Tony, to understand each other but once they did, no one could come between them.


End file.
